naruto_tarinafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Utau Hike
Utau Hike 'jest jednym z chūniów oraz kunoichi z Hasugakure. Znana jest jako jeden z najlepszych, a potem najlepszy (po śmierci Tsunade) medyk na świecie. Osobowość "Może i wygląd odziedziczyła po Hidanie, ale charakter na pewno ma matki" - tak na świecie mówi się o zaledwie szesnastoletniej lecz wybitnie utalentowanej kunoichi. Niektórzy zwą ją nawet przeciwieństwem Hidana; mimo, że ta dwójka ma ze sobą dobre relacje, Utau zdaje się być zupełnie inna. Jest to troskiliwa dziewczyna zawsze stawiająca na pierwszym miejscu życie rodziny, potem przyjaciół, następnie innych ludzi a na końcu swoje własne. Mimo tego, że odziedziczyła zdolność nieśmiertelności i długowieczności, niektórzy zaczynają w to wątpić. Walczy zawsze tak, by zdobyć jak najmniej ran. Być może powodem tego jest to, że nie cierpi bólu. Jest raczej przyjacielską osobą, która często przebywa w towarzystwie innych. Jest jednak wyjątek - podczas prac medycznych nie dopuszcza do siebie nikogo, nawet jej ojca któremu bezgranicznie ufa. Religia Początkowo religią wyznawaną przez Utau była religia Jashin, w której tajniki wprowadził ją ojciec. Dowiedziała się jej najmniejszym szczególe. Podobnie tak jak Hidan, była bardzo religijna i rozwinęła swoje umiejętności, łącząc religię i ninjutsu. Była to kobieca i nieco młodsza wersja Hidana; ten sam śmiech, podobna kosa (identyczna, tylko że posiadała niebieskie ostrza). Z czasem jednak przestało ją to interesować. Po śmierci jej matki zaczęła przeglądać jej książki i próbowała zastąpić ją Hidanowi. W każdej czyności starała się zachowywać jak ona. W pewnym czasie wyznawała dwie religie: zarówno Jashin, jak i chrześcijaństwo. Początkowo fakty z obydwu wiar mieszały jej się. Mesochiści nie byli zbyt dobrymi chrześcijanami, tak więc Utau musiała zrezygnować z uczucia bólu, które dawało jej radość. W pewnym momencie uznała, że nie można wyznawać dwóch religii na raz. Obydwie wiary w jej przypadku były przeciwieństwem do siebie, tak więc nie mogła jednocześnie zabijać dla jej Boga i darować innym życie również z tego powodu. Miała ponownie przejść jedynie na Jashin, jednakże ostatecznie zdecydowała się prowadzić chrześcijańskie życie, jednakże nigdy nie była prawdziwą wyznawczynią owej wiary. Ekwipunek Nieodłączną częścią ekwipunku zarówno Utau, jak i większości medycznych ninja jest antidotum i trucizna. To drugie trzyma w małych fiolkach ukrytych w kieszeniu na pasie, to drugie zaś znajduje się w jej plecaku. Często ma przy sobie również dzwonki oślepiające oraz kilka innych rekwizytów mających podstawę medyczną. Część I Umiejętności 'Odziedziczone po ojcu Utau swoimi umiejętnościami dorównuje Hidanowi. Większość z jej technik taijutsu polega na szybkim bieganiu i wymachiwaniu kosą z trzema ostrzami. Ponadto, podobnie tak jak Hidan jest nieśmiertelna, tak więc nie można zrobić jej krzywdy, która w pewien sposób by ją dotknęła. Jest długowieczna, lecz jak narazie dorasta, a następnie będzie się starzała. Może jednak zatrzymać swój wygląd wbijając w swoje serce złotą igłę z opracowaną przez nia miksturą. Uważa jednak, że użyje tego za jakieś pięć lat, gdyż nie chce wiecznie wyglądać jak małolata. 'Medyczny Talent' Nikt nie wie, po kim go odziedziczyła; Hidan niezbyt orientuje się nawet w małozaawansowanej medycynie, a jej matka była słaba z chemii, tak więc do medycyny nawet się nie pchała. Można ją w pewnien sposób porównać do Sasoriego-dono. Tak, jak on tworzył swoje kukiełki, tak ona eksperymentuje z medycyną. Od dzieciństwa mieszała ze sobą wiele składników i minerałów potem dodając do tego zioła. Odkryła szczepionkę zabezpieczającą przez trucizną na okres kilku lat oraz w wieku 14 lat była blisko wynalezienia mikstury regerenującą komórki, zwaną także Eliksirem Młodości. Aktualnie pracuje nad preparatem chroniącym przed genjutsu oraz ponawia pracę nad wynalazkiem mikstru młodości. 'Własne techniki Taijutsu' To, co odziedziczyła po Hidanie w pewnym momencie przestało jej wystarczać. Kosa zdawała się być nadal potrzebna, jednakże wydawała się mieć nieco prymitywne techniki, tek więc Utau wzięła się ostro za pracę nad swoją koordynacją ruchów. Nauczyła się całkowitej kontroli nad balansem swego ciała, dzięki cemu bez większych problemów potrafi ustać na palcu wskazującym zarówno lewej jak i prawej ręki i kręcić się przy tym jednocześnie, czego zazwyczaj używa jako uniku. Postanowiła zmieszać swój talent medyczny z Taijutsu, z resztą nie była pierwszą osobą, która tego dokonała. Jednakże, w przeciwieństwie do Kabuto bądź zmarłej Tsunade nie wykorzystuje do tego czakry, lecz słabe punkty ludzkiego ciała. Cytaty *(Do Naruto Uzumakiego) "Po prostu przyznaj się, że nie rozumiesz sztuki, jaką jest medycyna!" *(Do Hidana, o jej matce) "Powiedz... brakuje ci jej czasem?" *''"Moją drużynę tworzą same głąby... No może oprócz mojego sensei i chłopaków. Tak więc cała nasza czwórka jest najlepsza!" *(Do Naruto Uzumakiego) ''"Szczerze? Mam gdzieś to, że jesteś Szóstym Hokage! Daj mi spokój i wyjdź, kiedy pracuję! *''"Jeżeli jeszcze raz spróbujesz im coś zrobić, to nigdy nie licz na moją pomoc medyczną."'' *(Do Niebieskiego Zetsu) "Biały i Czarny znali Deidare-dono, prawda? Powiedz mi, nie gniewałby się, gdybym przeprowadziła z nim dyskusję na temat prawdziwnej sztuki?" *(Do Taizo) "W sprawie Akatsuki wierzę bardziej mojemu ojcu, niż tobie i wiem, że Nagato-san nigdy nie był lepszym medycznym ninja ode mnie, jeżeli nawet znał się na medycynie." *''"Nie chcę być nazywana najlepszym medycznym ninja w świecie shinobi. Nie zależy mi na tytułach i na sławie. Ja po prostu... chcę dawać z siebie wszystko, by ratować innych, bo życie ma się tylko jedno."'' Ciekawostki *Jest najlepszym medycznym ninja na świecie. *Chciałaby poznać Deidare i Sasoriego. *Chciałaby przeprowadzić z Deidarą dyskusję na temat "prawdziwej sztuki" *Jej ulubionym daniem jest sushi, nie cierpi zaś wędzonej makreli. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Hasugakure Kategoria:Ninja Lotosu Kategoria:Medyczny Ninja Kategoria:Shinobi Kategoria:Artykuł użytkownika Hirbow